One Happy Family
by LovePadfoot5867
Summary: This is the story of Nathan and Lucas' little sister Kylie and her struggle to get out from under Dan and be herself not who he wants her to be. Chapter 10 is posted twice!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this is the story of Kaylie Scott Nathan and Lucas' Little sis

* * *

I'm Kaylie Scott only daughter of the infamous Dan Scott I'm sitting bored in study hall.

It's the only class with ninth and tenth graders so naturally my brother's are in my class.

According to my dad Lucas, The oldest of us three isn't related to us as far as he is concerned Nathan believes him but I kind of want to get to know him I mean he is my half-brother.

Lucas is three months older than Nathan is and I'm about 1 year younger than they are.

Nathan is #23 star basketball player for the boys tree hill ravens basketball team Lucas was asked to play yesterday he is #3 I think.

I play too I'm #26 on the girls team I don't enjoy it as much as I tell dad and Nathan I would rather sing my heart out in the school play but my dad disapproves so I play ball.

Nathan was so mad when Coach Whitey Durham asked Lucas to play his first practice is today both the boys' and the girls' team practice on the same court we split it on the centerline so I get to see what happens!

I've heard a rumor that Lucas wants Nathan's Girlfriend and cheerleader Peyton Sawyer. After this, I fear we will never be One Happy Family

* * *

Please Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys here is the next chapter please review!!!!!!!!!

Pracitce

* * *

"Scott you can kiss your boyfriend later get your butt to practice" coach Whitey Durham yelled "well all three Scott kids on one court little Scott bring your team over here so we can scrimmage, I will pick teams Scott, Scott, Scott, and Cambridge against Jagielski, Smith, Kanko, McAllister. Play Ball!"

The game was close 6 to 5 Jake and Tim's team won.

"Well I was right you can't play ball!" Nathan yelled

"Nate cool it" Kaylie warned

"No Kaylie just let him yell I suggest you get out before you get hurt" Lucas said

"Are you threatening my baby sister!?!" Nathan yelled

Nathan punched and tackled Lucas before he could answer they landed on Kaylie's ankle

"OUCH!" Kaylie screamed in pain.

That's when Jake and Peyton came over. Jake pulled Lucas and Nathan off Kaylie while Peyton moved her toward the squad.

"Oh my god Kaylie stay here with Brooke and Teresa while I go get the nurse" Peyton demanded.

Just then, Lucas and Nathan noticed Kaylie crying "Kaylie" the cried in unison

"What happened?" Nathan asked

"YOU that's what happened!" Brooke yelled

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked

"When you tackled Lucas you landed on Kaylie's ankle Peyton went to get the nurse!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys here is my next chapter!!! i dont own One Tree Hill

* * *

Gym

"No way I would never hurt my sister!" Nathan yelled

"But you did!" Brooke replied louder

"Would everyone stop yelling?" Kaylie screamed

Office

"Excuse me where can I find the Nurse?" Peyton asked

"I believe she is in her office"

Gym

"Nathan, Lucas you both fell on my ankle!" Kaylie yells

Nathan turns around and gets ready to punch Lucas "don't even think about it Nate Don't hurt him it is more your fault than his you tackled him!"

"Why are you standing up for him!?" Nathan yells

Nurses Office

"Excuse me one of the basketball players hurt there ankle in practice can you come look at it?" Peyton asks

"Of course dear who was it?" the nurse asks

"Kaylie Scott"

Gym

"Because no matter how much you and dad deny it he is my brother your brother and his son," Kaylie responds

"But..."

"No buts Nathan I'm right and you no it. No would BOTH my brothers please help me off the floor on to the bench please?"

Nurses Office

"Well you go back to the gym and tell Miss Scott I will be right there I have to call her Father." The nurse says

"NO! I mean she only twisted it I don't think that it is necessary to call Mr. Scott at work." Peyton says

Gym

Peyton runs in

"Guys she called Dan go with the story Tim tripped Kaylie and she fell and twisted her ankle, Lucas if you want to see Dan I would get out of here." Peyton says

"No Peyton I don't care is he comes I want to make sure my little sister is okay." Lucas responds

Just then, Dan walks in with the nurse she walks over and starts to examine her ankle

"Kaylie what happen?" Dan asks pretending he cares

"Well Tim tripped me and I fell and twisted my ankle."

The nurse finishes examing her ankle

"Is she okay?" Dan Lucas and Nathan ask in unison

"She will be but no basketball for a while good day Mr. Scott" the nurse says as she walks out

Kaylie gets up and tries to walk away but she falls and Nathan and Lucas grab her before she hits the ground.

"Get your hands off my daughter" Dan yells at Lucas

"DAD shut up no matter how much you deny it you can't change the fact that Lucas is mine and Nate's brother and your SON!" Kaylie yells at her father

"Why you little" Dan yells right before hitting Kaylie on the cheek with all the stint he could muster.

* * *

please please review


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry about not updating sooner I have plenty of time to write not much to type between school homework yearbook meetings chores and did I mention homework ::glares at teachers:: anyway here is my next chapter I have through chapter 7 or update 8 written so I just need to TYPE!!!

* * *

"Oh my god! Brooke

Nathan and Lucas both jumped to punch Dan but Peyton beat them to it.

"How dare you hurt your own kid like that are you drunk or just stupid?" Peyton screamed "Brooke go call the people that ruin your parties (a/n the cops)"

"Alright be careful" Brooke repined

"Nate, Luke, and Jake go lock all the doors, Jake stay by the door so you can unlock it when they come" Peyton instructed

"What......What are you are you doing?" Dan asked confused

"Something that should have been done a long time ago" she hit Dan over the head with Whiteys fold up chair then he falls to the ground unconscious "Kaylie are you alright?"

"I'll live but I'm not alright" Kaylie replied weakly "Thank you so much Peyton, your so nice Nathan doesn't deserve you"

"Between you and me I think I like Jake better shhh! Don't tell Nathan or Jake" Peyton said in a hushed tone

"Don't worry I wont tell" Kaylie replied "don't you think Lucas and Brooke would be so cute together?"

"Actually yeah I do" Peyton replied with a smile

When the cops finally came Dan was put into custody for child abuse, and for now Nathan and Kalyie are staying alone at there house till Social Serves can contact Deb there Mother.

* * *

A/N There was a type-o last chapter stint should be Strength sorry for the confusion please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later/Monday

"Kylie your going to have to walk to school I have a tutoring session before school" Nathan explains

"What are you failing this time?" Kylie responds annoyed

"Math, English, and History" Nathan mumbles

"Who is your tutor?" Kylie asks with concern

"Who are you mom?" Nathan snapped

"God fine go" Kylie cried

"Ky... I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you her name is Haley" Nathan replies trying not to smile at her name it could uncover his plans

"Isn't that the girl who is Lucas' best friend?" Kylie wonders

"I don't know why?" Nathan asks nervously

"No reason you go I'll just walk I guess" Kylie sadly states

"Thanks I owe you," Nathan yells

"Yeah you do" Kalyie says to the empty house

A few minutes after Nathan left Kylie decided to get going so she might actually get there in time.

'I hope Luke is ok with Haley tutoring Nathan' Kylie thought. Just as her thought completed its self Lucas' truck pulled up "hey Kylie do you want a ride?" Lucas asked

"Oh my gosh thanks yes I was afraid I was going to be late!" Kylie exclaimed

"Um...no offence but why isn't Nathan driving you?" Lucas asked shyly

"Oh he had an early tutoring session he is failing three classed but you didn't need to know that so I'm going to shut up now."

"You are just like Haley!" Lucas laughs

"Thanks I think no offence but why aren't you taking Haley to school?" Kylie asked

"Oh she had a...EARLY TUTORING SESSION!" Lucas exclaimed angrily

"Whoa Luke sorry I asked" Kylie replied

"No that's not it is Haley Tutoring Nathan?" Lucas asked with anger in his eyes

"I don't know when I asked him about it he snapped and didn't say anything else" Kylie lied not wanting to get in the middle

"Oh ok" Lucas replied not wanting to dig any deeper as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Well another fun day in this dump they call school I call hell" Kylie replied sarcastically

"Ha funny so after school want to come with me to the café you can meet my mom and Haley?" Lucas asked

"Awesome I'd love to" Kylie replied

* * *

A/N ok note on the change in Kylies name I dropped the "A" cause my spell check was being evil

A/N2 two chapters in one day go me!!!

A/N3 (last one I swear) please review!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Study Hall

'Oh my god I am so bored' Kylie thought 'the teacher is to busy making out with the sub he wouldn't notice if I took a quick nap' she laid her head down on her sweatshirt that was on her desk and fell to sleep.

:: Dream::

"_Mommy?' asked a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes._

"_Yeah sweetie?" replied a woman about five years older than Kylie she had Kylies brown hair unlike her daughter's but the same green eyes_

"_Where is my daddy?" the little girl asked_

"_I'm not sure honey he left a long time ago" her mother replied_

"_Why?" the girl asked innocently_

"_Well I could read you the note he left?"_

"_Please read it!"_

"_Ok"_

_Dear Kylie,_

_I am so sorry I had to leave you and baby Michele. I wish __I could tell you why but I can't. I can't tell you much but __Please be sure to tell our little girl that I love her everyday __And remember that I love you to. I hope that one day our family can __Be one again._

_Yours Forever_

_:: End dream:_

Ding the bell rang

'Oh why did the bell have to ring I was so close to finding out who her father was!'

"Kylie are you ok?" Lucas asked, "You seem pretty shaken up"

"Oh I'm fine I uh...got to get to gym," Kylie says as she runs off to find her friend Chelsea. Chelsea is the same height as Kylie 5' 1" with brownish almost black hair and blue green eyes, she shouldn't be too hard to find.

When Kylie finally found her, she was in the locker room. "Oh my god Chelsea I have to talk to you...alone" everyone in the locker room scurried off there were afraid that Nathan would make there life hell if they didn't

"Ok girl spill" Chelsea exclaimed

"Ok so I had this really weird dream in study hall"

"Wait u slept in STUDY HALL!"

"The teacher was too bust making out with the sub to notice."

"Ok cool go on."

"It was like 5 year in to the future apparently I had a 3 year old daughter named Michele, her father left for some reason he said in his not he couldn't tell why but to be sure to tell our daughter he loves her and to remember he loves me to."

"Wow what was his name?"

"I don't the bell rang after I read Yours Forever"

"Oh that sucks"

"And Lucas noticed something was wrong I don't know him that well but I don't think he is going to leave it alone"

"Why don't you tell him about the dream?"

"Cause it might not have been a dream it could have been a peek into the future!"

"You really believe in all that Hocus Pocus stuff don't you?"

"Yeah strangely I do"

"Oh my god by the way did Nathan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He and Peyton broke up!"

"Oh my god I'll see you later I have to kick his ass"

* * *

A/N please review 

A/N2 three updates in one day ::squeals:: go me!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kylie ran through the hall searching for Nathan, she finally found him with a bunch of his basketball buddies.

"Nathan when where you planning on telling ME!" Kylie yelled

"Telling you what?" Nathan asked

"That you and Peyton broke up!"

"Oh I thought you uh... wouldn't care?"

"Oh right I'm only your sister why don't you ignore me like the rest of the god damn world!" Kylie screams as she tries to run off but Nathan grabs her arm

"Kylie..."

"Let go of me"

"But..."

"I SAID LET GO!" Kylie yells as she slaps Nathan.

As she runs off she can her people says things like 'hotshot's kid sis has some attitude' or 'what a brat'. She starts to run faster through the school with tears running down her eyes. She runs out the doors toward the parking lot when Lucas stops her.

"Kylie what's wrong?" Lucas asked

"Nothing...everything!" Kylie cries

"Come on talk to me"

"Well..." Kylie explained everything that had just happened in the hall with Nathan "and I'm just unhappy"

"Why?"

"I have like one friend they are all either afraid of Nathan or judge that I'm just like Nathan or my mom just cause I'm 'hotshot's kid sister' and every girl in my grade has had at least one boyfriend and I haven't!"

"I think I can fix that," Haley says as she walks up "I'm Haley"

"Hey I'm Kylie why do you think I can fix that"

"I'm a tutor and there is a new kid with no knowledge of legend of the Scott family his name is Ryan Summers"

"Cool when can I meet him?"

"Meet me at the back table in the courtyard and we will be there"

"Kylie want to come by the café with me?" Lucas asked

"Your Mom's Café right?"

"Yeah"

"It wouldn't be too weird?"

"No my mom would love you"

"Ok yeah let's go"

So Kylie got into Lucas' truck with him and Haley and they drove to the café.

"Welcome to Karen's Café be right with you," Karen announces

Lucas and Kylie sit at the counter and start to talk.

"Hey Lucas who is your friend?" Karen asks

"Oh I'm Kylie...Scott"

"Oh Dan's daughter Kylie? Well I'm glad Lucas is getting to know his sister since he can't be civil with his brother," Karen explains with a smart tone

"Oh did Lucas get in lots of trouble after that basketball practice?" Kylie asked

"Yes speaking of that how are you and Nathan doing by yourselves?" Karen asks concerned

"Just fine he can be reckless but he does care... I think"

"Huh so what would you like?"

"Coffee please"

"You drink coffee?" Lucas asked

"Yeah"

"Here is you coffee"

"What do I owe you?"

"Oh Hun it's on the house"

"Thanks"

Kylie takes a huge gulp with nothing in the coffee.

"Nasty how can u drink that?" Lucas asked

"Its good what is even better is coffee ice cream I can make some," Kylie says

"Really? Can you show me how?" Karen asks

"well you take your left over coffee put it in a blender with ice, two creams and a cup of sugar on frappe then put it in a container to freeze for two days" kylie explained

"Amazing, you really know your way around a kitchen don't you?"

"Yeah I have a lot of free time"

"Well do you want a job?"

"Oh my god I would love a job!"

"How does 4-6 everyday except when you have practice and 12-5 on Saturday sound?"

"Great thanks so much!"

* * *

A/N: ok shocked i updated? im gonna take all my spare time to type so review!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Kylie stayed at the café for about two hours it was about 5:00 when she got home.

"Where the hell where you!" Nathan yelled

"I was at the café" Kylie replied much calmer than her brother did

"What café? With who?" Nathan asked

"Karen's Café with Karen, Haley, and Lucas" Kylie replied a bit annoyed

"Why did you go to Pukas' moms Café with Pukas and Haley?" Nathan yells

"Because Nathan they are nice people Karen even gave me a job!" Kylie replied louder

"What the h l do you need a job for?" Nathan asked

"So I can get away from you!!!" Kylie yelled

"God fine when do you work?" Nathan replied annoyed

"Every week day 4-6 except during practice and Saturdays 12-4" Kylie replied sounding proud of her self

"Will Pukas be there?" Nathan mocked

"God damn it Nathan his name is LUCAS and he is your brother so start acting like it!" Kylie screamed at the top of her lungs

Kylie runs out of the kitchen and up to her room and locks the door

"shit she is going to be so mad when I tell her about the after game party, Shit I'm going to be late for practice!"

Nathan writes a note to kylie and runs to basketball practice. When he gets there coach is making and announcement

"well Scott nice of you to join us, sit and let me finish, As I was saying you girls are going to have a new player Ryan Summers" Whitey said "now get your asses in the locker room and change!"

"Lucas why the hell do you think you can just take my sister anywhere you please," Nathan yelled to Lucas

"Well one she is my sister also two she wanted to come" Lucas replies

"I don't care stay away from her!" Nathan yells

"Sorry but I can't do that"

"Oh yeah well you think your so tough take this!" Nathan yells as he punches Lucas right in the eye. Lucas punches him back, as more punches are thrown Whitey finally steps in "If either of you Scott boys want to play in Saturdays game then I suggest you STOP right now!"

* * *

A/N: hey guys I no this chapter seems kinda pointless but trust me its NOT you'll see why later


	9. Chapter 9

#school#

DING

The lunch bell finally rang, Kylie jumped out of her seat, and walked as fast as she could to lunch she was going to meet Ryan today. As she was walking into the courtyard she saw Haley, and next to her was a tall blonde boy with aqua blue eyes. He was muscular so Kylie thought he must play a sport. When she got close, enough Haley saw her and waved for her to come. Kylie walked faster when she finally got to the table way in the back Haley started talking right away.

"Kylie this is Ryan Summers Ryan this is Kylie Scott".

"Nice to meet you" Kylie said

"The pleasure is all mine" Ryan replied. (A/N: sorry for the cheesiness)

"Well I have got to go meet Luke so see you all later," Haley said

"Tell him I said Hi! And I will see him at the Café later" Kylie said

"Will do bye" Haley replied

"So do you like this Lucas guy?" Ryan asked

"Hell no he is my Brother!" Kylie replied shocked

"Oh ok...wait I thought Nathan was your brother?" Ryan asked

'Oh boy' Kylie thought 'I have to tell him my life story'

"Well he is......ok let me start from the beginning in high school Dan Scott got his high school sweetheart Karen Roe pregnant he left her and the baby and went to collage there he met Deb he got her pregnant about three months later he stayed with her. Lucas is Karen's son he was born three months before Nathan a year after that I was born. Keith Dan's brother helped Karen with Lucas," Kylie explained

"Wow I thought my family was screwed up" Ryan replied

"No mine is WAY more so do you played a sport?" Kylie asked changing the subject

"Basketball I just got on the team last night" Ryan said

"Awesome" Kylie replied

"Do you play?" Ryan asked

"Yeah my whole family plays Dad, Lucas, Nathan and me basketball is the big sport around here" Kylie says

"Cool so there is this big party at some house tonight do you want to go out to dinner then go to they party?" Ryan asks

"Yeah that sound really fun...um Nathan isn't really cool with me dating so can you meet me here at school 'round 8ish? Kylie asks

"Alright but I don't really like sneaking around" Ryan replies

"It won't be for long I just have to warm Nate up to the idea, but I don't want to wait till then to go out and have a good time with you" Kylie explains

"Ok so what do you have next?" Ryan asks

"Social studies" Kylie replied

"Awesome so do I" Ryan says

DING DING

"That's the bell," Kylie states

"Well miss Scott may I walk you to class?" Ryan asks

"If you cut the miss Scott stuff," Kylie says

"Oh okay" Ryan says

Kylie and Ryan walk to class hand in hand both feeling happier than they have ever been. Both knowing they were meant to be, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching there every move ready to tell the one person that could ruin there happiness.

* * *

Hey guys i got my project back 48/50 points not bad!! so this chapter was really crappy but oh well im gonna try to work in some naley, brucas, and jeyton but well see plz review!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

After School Kylie quickly ran home, she had gotten the night off from work, when she cut study hall and went to the Café. Brooke was there, she offered to help Kylie pick out what to wear.

"Ok so this is your first date and you're going out to dinner then to a party right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah that's right," Kylie, said getting annoyed "what should I wear?"

"Ok lets see." Brooke says while look through her closet "wear this!" Brooke exclaimed

Brooke had picked out the slutiest thing she owned. A low cut pink top with lace across the chest and around the arms and a short blue jean skirt.

"Try it on!" Brooke ordered

Kylie walked across the hall and into the bathroom. When she came out, she seemed extremely pleased.

"Well Brooke… thanks so much I love it!" Kylie yelled

Brooke gave Kylie a ride to the school promising not to tell Nathan anything.

"I'll see you at the party!" Brooke exclaimed

"Bye" Kylie replied.

Once Brooke drove away, Kylie went over to Ryan's car and knocked on the window; he opened the car door and gestured for her to sit down.

"Wow you look great!" Ryan commented

"Thanks kylie replied shyly

"No problem. Are you ready to go to dinner?" Ryan asked

"Yeah let's go!" Kylie replied

Kylie and Ryan went to Friday's for dinner. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time not ready for what was going to happen next.

* * *

A/N1: hey guys sorry for the long wait My teachers really like giving out projects!!!

A/N2: plz review

A/N3: Im gonna try to write longer chapters

A/N4: were getting really close to the Climax!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

After School Kylie quickly ran home, she had gotten the night off from work, when she cut study hall and went to the Café. Brooke was there, she offered to help Kylie pick out what to wear.

"Ok so this is your first date and you're going out to dinner then to a party right?" Brooke asked

"Yeah that's right," Kylie, said getting annoyed "what should I wear?"

"Ok lets see." Brooke says while look through her closet "wear this!" Brooke exclaimed

Brooke had picked out the slutiest thing she owned. A low cut pink top with lace across the chest and around the arms and a short blue jean skirt.

"Try it on!" Brooke ordered

Kylie walked across the hall and into the bathroom. When she came out, she seemed extremely pleased.

"Well Brooke… thanks so much I love it!" Kylie yelled

Brooke gave Kylie a ride to the school promising not to tell Nathan anything.

"I'll see you at the party!" Brooke exclaimed

"Bye" Kylie replied.

Once Brooke drove away, Kylie went over to Ryan's car and knocked on the window; he opened the car door and gestured for her to sit down.

"Wow you look great!" Ryan commented

"Thanks kylie replied shyly

"No problem. Are you ready to go to dinner?" Ryan asked

"Yeah let's go!" Kylie replied

Kylie and Ryan went to Friday's for dinner. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time not ready for what was going to happen next.

* * *

A/N1: Hey guys sorry for the long wait!! My teachers really like projects

A/N2: Plz review

A/N3: were getting really close to the climax!!


	12. Chapter 12

Kylie and Ryan left Friday's and headed for the party.

"Where is this party anyway?" Kylie asked

"Um… right here." Ryan replied

Kylie and Ryan pulled up to Kylies Beach House.

"What the…" Kylie said, "This is MY beach house!"

"It is?"

"Yeah my dad bought it three summers ago, why is there a party here?"

"Maybe its Nathan's party?"

"You know what I don't care who's party it is or where it is lets just go and have fun!"

"Alright but what about Nathan wont he sees us?"

"I don't care let him see us!"

* * *

"Are you sure there going to be here?" Nathan asked

"Yeah" Tim replied, "I gave him a flyer and told him if he wanted to be cool he has to come"

One of Nathan's other junkies Rob ran up to them.

"Nathan there here" Rob said

* * *

A/N1: Next Chapter the Party and The Climax!!!!!!

A/N2 Please review!!


	13. Chapter 13

Kylie and Ryan walk into the party confused but ready to have fun.

"Do you want something to drink?" Ryan asked

"Yeah coke and rum, lots of rum." Kylie replied

'I wish Chelsea was here' Kylie thought, 'she would know what was going on.' Chelsea had gone on vacation with the family with out notice.

"Here you go" Ryan said

"Thanks" Kylie replied taking a large sip "let's dance!"

Kylie and Ryan danced for a few hours getting more drinks in between each song. About 3 hours after they came, Kylie was completely drunk, unlike Ryan who had only had two glasses.

"Ryan" Kylie said drunkenly "I'm goin to faint"

"No your not, lets get you to your room" Ryan replied

"Ooh feisty sex on the first date not my style but I'm in!" Kylie replied

Just as Ryan picked Kylie up the front door burst open.

"What the hell… why are all of you in my house GET OUT!" the one and only Dan Scott screamed.

Brooke and Lucas came out of the kitchen scared.

"YOU why are YOU in my house!" Dan yelled

"Cause I invited him" Nathan yelled

Nathan and Haley had just walked out of the master bedroom with there clothes wrinkled. Dan whipped his head around.

"Son I don't mind you sleeping with cheerleaders but this… this filth." Dan exclaimed

"Don't call her FILTH" Lucas and Nathan, yelled together.

Dan whipped his head back to look at Lucas when he noticed Ryan carrying Kylie his daughter now things had gone too far!

"Put my daughter down RIGHT now!" Dan yelled "all of you except my son, the Filth he slept with, My Daughter, and the dead boy holding her GET OUT!"

**A/N Did you love it!!! Ok so next chapter what Dan has to say, the chapter after that 2 months later Christmas, the next chapter Valentines Day, two or three more chapters after that THE END!**

**A/n2 shocked Dan is out of jail!**

**A/n3 Review!!!**


	14. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so you're all probably really mad that I don't update right. Well I'm a crappy updater sorry. I'm taking tons of Honors courses and well I don't get much time between homework and swimming I promise I'll try harder to update, even if they are crappy fanfics.

LovePadfoot5867


End file.
